Экзамены для Темного Лорда
by Emile-sama
Summary: Почему Волдеморт нападает на Гарри только в конце учебного года? Потому что он тоже учится, но не в Хогвартсе, а в школе Темных Лордов. И как во всех школах, там есть свои экзамены.


_Название: Экзамены для Темного Лорда_

_Автор: Эмиль-сама _

_Бета: __Rome_

_Рейтинг: PG _

_Направленность: Джен_

_Размер: Мини _

_Жанр: Юмор_

_Статус: Закончен_

_Саммари__: __Почему Волдеморт нападает на Гарри только в конце учебного года? Потому что он тоже учится, но не в Хогвартсе, а в школе Темных Лордов. И как во всех школах, там есть свои экзамены_.

«Ну что, все в сборе?» — громко произнесла высокая темноволосая волшебница, стоявшая за кафедрой. Она небрежно помахивала своей волшебной палочкой, вращая её то по часовой стрелке, то против часовой. Большие четырехугольные очки в сиреневой оправе делали её похожей на гигантскую стрекозу. Норме Томсон на вид было около сорока, но властный голос выдавал её довольно-таки солидный возраст. Уже более пятнадцати лет она являлась преподавателем Названий и Имиджа в Школе Темных Лордов. Студенты боялись её до дрожи, что, впрочем, не мешало им за глаза называть её Стрекозой.

Обычно одной её реплики оказывалось достаточно, чтобы в классе воцарилась гробовая тишина и соответствующий порядок. Обучение в школе было заочным, то есть лишь изредка проводились собрания — своеобразные планерки, «разборы полетов», на которых должны были присутствовать все студенты класса. Остальное время отводилось на полевую практику.

Факультетов в Школе Темных Лордов было пять: Европейский, Славянский, Азиатский, Американский и Африканский. Все Темные Лорды мира учились там.

Шло заключительное весеннее собрание — экзамен по Названиям и Имиджу. В просторном и хорошо освещенном классе заседал Европейский факультет. У задней стены были свалены сломанные коричневые парты — последствие прошлых занятий. Учащиеся сидели по двое, и это позволяло им перешептываться незаметно для грозной преподавательницы.

Норма отряхнула форменную серую мантию от пыли и начала свою речь, изредка посматривая на бумажку, покоившуюся на черной кафедре, слегка возвышающейся над партами:

— Я так понимаю, Темный Лорд Чехии опять опаздывает, ну ничего, начнем без него. Начну с хорошего: подведены итоги по непростительным заклинаниям, и победу одержал Темный Лорд Англии — Волдеморт!

В классе раздались аплодисменты. Волдеморт криво улыбнулся безгубым ртом и ухмыльнулся в сторону лихтенштейнского Лорда. Норма заметила ухмылку английского Лорда и произнесла:

— Волдеморт, вы выиграли за счет заклинаний Авада Кедавра и Круциатус, ваши же показатели по Империус оставляют желать лучшего, в отличие от результатов в этой области Лорда Лихтенштейна.

— Конечно. У него в стране народу-то мало. Убивать некого, вот он Империусом и расшвыривается, — негодующе воскликнул Волдеморт.

— Все равно, Волдеморт, вы должны увеличить коэффициент по Империусу, если хотите в дальнейшем удерживать первую позицию, — Норма попыталась утихомирить беснующихся студентов, одна половина которых была за Лихтенштейн, а другая за Англию.

— Профессор Томсон, можно выйти?

— Опять вы, Волдеморт. Ну, сколько можно? Перед Пожирателями Смерти вы также себя ведете? — укоризненно спросила Норма, но все же смягчилась, — ладно, выходите, но ненадолго. Я с вами еще не закончила.

Синекожий волшебник с горящими багровыми глазами побрел к выходу, недовольно ворча что-то себе под нос.

— Ладно, объявление по лучшему наименованию подчиненных отложим до появления Волдеморта. Теперь вы, Алисия. Я, конечно, понимаю, что розовый сейчас популярен, — Норма продемонстрировала свою розовую сумочку классу, — и вы, как любая современная девушка следуете моде, но не забывайте, что вы одновременно являетесь Темной Леди Финляндии, и розовый цвет портит имидж, как вам, так и вашим последователям. То же самое могу сказать о веселых масках Лорда Швеции. Немедленно замените изображение зайчиков на что-нибудь более солидное.

В класс вернулся хмурый Волдеморт и молча сел возле Алисии — весьма молодой женщины с уложенными в пучок волосами. Норма, задумавшись, замолчала. На её лбу еле заметно обозначились морщинки — она что-то напряженно вспоминала.

— Ну, как я и обещала, сейчас будет объявление победителя в номинации наименования последователей. Здесь опять же победил Волдеморт. Его название "Пожиратели смерти" обошло финалистов — «Смертоносных любителей сладкого» Итальянского Лорда и «Смертельных Зайчиков с морковками» Лорда Швеции. Молодцы! Спасибо всем за участие.

В класс ворвался опоздавший Лорд Чехии — полный, с раскрасневшимися щеками и маленькими, бегающими, как тараканы, глазками. Он был больше похож на этакого толстячка - добрячка, чем на Темного Лорда.

— Ну, наконец-то, вы. Присаживайтесь за свободную парту. Что вы себе позволяете? Во-первых, эти ваши бесконечные опоздания и пропуски, вы что, дорогу не можете запомнить?

Волдеморт хмыкнул, но мгновенно осекся, встретив укоряющий взгляд Нормы.

— А вы вообще молчите, Волдеморт. Где вы были все это время? Что говорите? Тела у вас не было? Если бы вы действительно хотели прийти в школу, то вселились бы в хомячка и прискакали на урок. Так что не смейтесь. Я продолжу. Во-вторых, как вы посмели изменить название вашего статуса? Это безобразие! Назвать себя «Темный, как, простите, в ...опе у не…, то есть у афроамериканца, Лорд». Как вы вообще до такого додумались? Это роняет статус нашей организации. Исправьтесь немедленно! Ну, а в-третьих, прекратите безобразно вести себя на уроке, хватит взрывать хлопушки, еще раз увижу — заставлю мыть полы без волшебной палочки. Вы Темный Лорд или кто? Итак, продолжим.… До меня стали доходить слухи о том, что Лорд Франции пишет и издает фривольные книжки. Так ли это?

— Но, профессор Томсон, я же не подписываюсь своим именем, — нашелся бородатый мужчина, Темный Лорд Франции.

— Я знаю. Вы подписываетесь именем Лорда Италии.

Класс зашумел. Лорд Италии, Карло воскликнул:

— Что!? Да как ты посмел, предатель? Вот я тебя сейчас заавадю, будешь знать! — он пытался дотянуться до Лорда Франции с целью задушить, но его руки оказались слишком коротки для подобных махинаций, и Карло предусмотрительно отложил месть до лучших времен. Бородатый мужчина повернулся к возмущенно вопящему Лорду Италии и под все нарастающий шум аудитории расхохотался:

— Ой, заавадит он меня! Ха! У тебя всего тридцать Авад на счету. Ты лучше Буратино сделай, с таким именем только Буратино и делать!

— Прекратите! Успокоились все, живо! Слушайте экзаменационные задания! Вы, Волдеморт, должны захватить пророчество с помощью мальчика, Гарри Поттера. Самому нельзя! Понятно?

— Так точно.

— Хорошо, можете идти. Алисия, захватите суперсекретные папки с помощью девочки Молли…

***

— Вы уже прибыли, Милорд, так рано?

— Тебя что-то удивляет, Люциус? Битва оказалась несложной. Кстати, тебя вообще не должно волновать, где я был.

— Мой лорд, мы поймали Артура Уизли. Разрешите убить?

— Нет, Уизли может еще понадобиться, ведь он имеет хорошие связи в Министерстве. Просто наложите Империус.

Да! Волдеморт соврал. Ну не мог же он сказать, что просто выполняет план по Империусу и хочет поставить этого выскочку Темного Лорда Лихтенштейна на место.


End file.
